


Adoption

by SilverRosesAndDragons



Series: Diana Eva Flint-Wood [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRosesAndDragons/pseuds/SilverRosesAndDragons
Summary: The Flint-Wood family grows by one.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Series: Diana Eva Flint-Wood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132946
Kudos: 12





	Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this ship, but I got the idea and decided to give it a try.

The little girl was beautiful. Her face was round and chubby, skin dark against her yellow blanket. She whimpered in her sleep, and Oliver moved to rock her gently in his arms. He looked up to see his husband watching them with a small, almost imperceptible smile. “Shouldn’t you be signing those papers so we can take her home?” he asked.  
“We need a name first,” Marcus reminded him.  
Oliver looked down into her tiny face and decided, “Diana.”  
Smiling wider, Marcus nodded and added, “Diana Eva Flint-Wood.” He wrote the name down and signed the paper, formalizing the adoption.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
